opinion
by ScarletOsprey
Summary: different Scene after Dumbledore's funeral.


**AS MUCH I WISH I COULD, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

This is fanfiction where scene during Dumbledore's funeral goes bit I know Harry won't behave like this but that's why it is fanfiction.I like hinny shipping very much but feel that Rowling didn't do justice to it.

This is my first ever try at writing .please review

It is literally fanfiction written in my head when trying I was trying to you like it.

**OPINION **

Dumbledore's funeral was nearly over and Harry had a task at hand which after contemplating so much he has decided to at last execute today. There wasn't any good in pushing it .He looked beside him and saw Ginny talking softly to Luna

."Ginny meet me in Charms classroom in 10 minutes". Harry told her and walked toward direction castle with head bend down wishing no one would notice him slipping away.

Ginny knew what was coming or at least she thought she knew. She was preparing however it was for this day since she saw Harry crouched beside Dumbledore's dead body .She had also made up her mind. If she needed she was ready to show the reason her brothers are so much afraid of her to Harry. With this resolution she set off to meet Harry.

When she entered the classroom, Harry was sitting on desk, feet dangling, head bowed deep in thoughts .She neared him and stood in front of him. As if sensing her, he looked up and smiled at her in somewhat guarded manner.

"I wanted to talk to you. It's important."said Harry

"I figured that much." came the reply

"So no beating around the bush then. As you know that I have a powerful ,maniac of dark wizard on my back and now with Dumbledore gone , nothing or rather no one is between him and me."

"Well whole wizarding Britan knows that. Your point being? Ginny asked

Harry didn't speak for a while, just sat staring at her. Ginny waited patiently, intently gazing in his green eyes.

At last he spook starting just above a whisper" I just wanted to ask you that….I mean I can understand if you said no but again…..what I want to ask is do you still want to be with me" gathering his Gryffindor courage Harry at last stammered out. His eyes was downcast not meeting her's, afraid that he won't find what he wished to see in her eyes.

Ginny on her side was totally taken aback. Her expressions were extremely gobsmacked. She was thoroughly convinced that after Dumbledore's death Harry under guilt, blaming himself, showing stupid nobility will break up with her without hearing her out. She never expected him to ask her opinion about it. Hell she was never really asked for her opinion .Being youngest and only girl child in family, generally everything was decided for her by others.

She was rooted to the spot and kept staring at Harry as if he has grown two heads. If she hadn't been in love with this wonderfull boy already she would have fallen for him right then right there. Here he was asking her,her little Ginny wealesy's (as her oh so git brothers put it) opinion about their situation.

Of course Harry took her silence wrong way and assumed the worst. Some tears(though he will deny this till his grave) formed in his emerald green orbs. He was not going to blame her if she wanted to end things. After all who want to be with the person who constantly leads people to their deaths though unknowingly. He thought of breaking up with her but couldn't bring himself to do. During last few days following Dumbledore's death Ginny had been his constant supporter. Because of her he had remained sane past days. She helped him to admit his sorrow till he broke down. She held him murmuring soothing word in his ears till he got his emotions under control. He had never experienced such things. No one had ever held him like this when he felt bad, when he was brooding in self she had and he liked this feeling, her confronting words and loving touch. In such less time he had fallen for her. Yes he had fallen in love with Ginny weasley. He couldn't just let her go when had her with him .At the same time he didn't wanted her in danger because of him. So he at last decided to directly ask her about this problem. He was hopefully waiting for her answer, bracing himself for worst.

Somehow Ginny managed to get grip of herself. She moved forward and brought Harry's chin up meeting their gazes. She saw his glossy eyes. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him like she had never before- trying to convey her love through kiss. Harry was momentarily taken by surprise but responded nevertheless putting his arms around her slick waist. Harry pulled back without breaking the embrace and opened mouth to say something but Ginny beat him to that and said "I love you".

Whatever Harry was going to say was forgotten. Harry sat there blinking at her thinking how the events of afternoon has turned out. He was there afraid of her leaving him but she was here confessing her love for him. He didn't allow himself to believe what she said or just he had heard what he wanted to hear .After a moment he asked her in very low voice" really?'

Ginny saw the disbelief on his face. If she wasn't standing that close to him she couldn't have heard him. She motioned him to sit down. He sat down leaning against the desk spreading legs to invite her to sit between them. She obliged without hint of hesitation-his hands came to cover hers .She settled their joined hands in her lap and turned around to face him. After gathering her thoughts she answerd his question.

"Well I have been love with you forever no matter how much I tried to deny it. At first it was silly celebrity crush on the boy-who-lived. After Chamber incidence everything changed. You came there to save me and risked your life even though you barely knew me as your best friend's little sister. And then you invited me to play exploding snap with you after I was released from hospital wing. You were the only person who was treating me normally .Others were either too afraid of me or they were treating me like baby. That's when I started seeing real Harry. The kind hearted, faithful, shy Harry. Without knowing I started to fall for Harry Potter not the hero of wizarding world."

"But problem was that I was always tongue-tied around you as everyone knows. Till my fourth year I was unable to form a coherent sentence in close proximity of you. Then Hermione told me that if I want you to notice me ,I should me myself in front of you .So thus started the journey of wooing Harry potter."

Blush creepted upwards Harry's neck.

"So since you were busy with Cho Chang during those days I decided and tried to forget you and started dating others. But deep down I knew that those were just distractions, replacements no matter how much I tried to deny it. Then this year I noticed your long gazes sent towards me. But at last thanks to quidditch or Malfoy or Snape or whoever-you kissed me in comman room nonetheless. We started dating and got to know you properly and I started to fall in love with you all over again."

Harry has been listening everything intently

"And now you asked me about my opinion. You thought about me, what I wanted and not what you think is right for me even though you are noble git. Don't deny it."

Harry opened mouth but shut right after.

"You know no one did that. No one ever asked me about my opinion in my life." Ginny said looking away.

Harry brought her face to meet his.

"Yes, you were right I thought about breaking up with you but again I don't wanted to take you for granted and not in my wildest nightmare wanted you to hate me-which is really saying something"-Harry

"Harry even if you broke up with me I would have understood, Sure I would have argued but I would never hate you." Placing her hand on his cheek Ginny said.

Harry smiled and covered he hand with his own.

"Even though we started dating for small time you have been important to me. I realized this isn't just some fancy it's much more than that. I never felt such thing for anyone else before. I have never said this to anyone…I love you .I really love you Ginny."-Harry

"I waited too long for this-for us. Now not even darkest wizard can take this away from me." Saying this Ginny kissed Harry again.

When breathing became important they finally pull apart. Harry buried his nose in her hair, smelling her hair and sighed content. Ginny snuggled closer in his chest nudging his neck. Harry wondered how he was thinking to live without her. There were still things to do but by Ginny-girl, no woman-he loves and who loved him back, by his side he will do those things. For her, for them, for having a future without dark wizard hanging on their head constantly, for safer future.


End file.
